Le Samouraï d'ébène
by Donoka06
Summary: Un an s'est écoulé depuis que les Big Hero 6 ont été formé. Hiro vivait une vie presque tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve une étrange sphère dans les affaires de Tadashi. Un objet qui semble lier à un groupe de criminels qui sévit en ville. Hiro, Baymax et leurs amis vont devoir les arrêter. Mais ce qu'ils vont découvrir, va démontrer que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.
1. Prologue

Introduction

Cette nuit aurait dû être comme les autres, c'est-à-dire calme et ennuyeuse. Peter Adachi aimait son travail de gardien pour cette raison. Le trentenaire pouvaient ainsi passer ses nuit à jouer au solitaire ou au morpion sur son ordinateur sans que rien ne viennent l'interrompre, excepté le livreur de sushis.

Lorsque l'électricité se coupa, Adachi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. L'usine entière était plongée dans le noir et le système électrique de secours ne s'était pas mis en marche. Armé d'une lampe de poche, il descendit dans l'entrepôt principal. Cela ne pouvait pas être un vol, cette usine fabriquait des éléments électroniques pour robot ménager, donc rien d'exceptionnel qui puisse être revendu sur le marché noir.

Soudain un éclair lumineux illumina pendant quelques secondes l'entrepôt. Ebloui Adachi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement. L'agent de sécurité frôla la crise cardiaque et laissa échapper un cri fort peu masculin. Une silhouette masculine se tenait devant lui. Mais ce qui inquiétait davantage Adachi c'était le sabre que l'individu tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Il recula prêt à fuit, mais quelque chose l'assomma par derrière.

Puis ce fut le noir.

Lorsque Adachi ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'extérieur de l'usine, allongé à même le sol.

-Tiens il se réveille, dit une voix féminine, on le frappe encore ?

Bien qu'il fasse nuit, Adachi distingua une jeune femme qui portait une étrange robe rouge et blanche, un masque rouge caché son visage. Etais-ce l'un des membres de ce groupe héros qui protégeais la ville depuis près d'un an maintenant ? Non, elle ne ressemblait à aucun de ces membres. Pourtant sa voix, sa façon de se tenir lui disait étrangement quelque chose.

-C'est inutile, répondit un homme faisant sursauter Adachi, et Zero n'apprécierait pas que tu lui provoques une commotion cérébrale.

L'individu en question se posa à côté lui. Attendez...cet homme volait ?! Adachi ouvrit de grands yeux. Une seule explication logique s'imposait, il rêvait. Le nouveau venu portait une combinaison rouge et un masque très similaire à celui de la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupira.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Sunfire, fit-elle déçue, à quoi ça sert d'être des criminels si l'on ne peut pas assommer les gens.

-Nous ne somme pas des...commença le dénommé Sunfire.

Une explosion l'interrompit. L'usine venait de sauter. La seule pensée d'Adachi fut qu'il venait de perdre son travail. Adachi pria qu'il s'agisse bien d'un rêve.

-Zero et son samouraï sont d'une efficacité redoutable, fit la jeune femme, bon maintenant on peut rentrer à la maison.

-Sunpyre arrête de parler devant cet homme ! S'exclama Sunfire. Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui révéler des informations précieuses sur nous depuis tout à l'heure !

-C'est pour ça que je voulais l'assommer, répondit la dénommée Sunpyre.

-Ne me tuez pas ! Supplia Adachi. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Sunpyre ricana.

-Tu as de la chance, dit-elle, notre chef déteste le sang.

Les deux individus masqués s'envolèrent sous les yeux ébahit d'Adachi. Ce dernier se pinça le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Vu la douleur, il était bel et bien éveillé. Peut être que ces individus masqués ne l'avaient pas tué, mais son supérieur allait certainement le faire.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur: Une fanfic sur un Disney c'est une première pour moi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. A vrai dire j'ai rêvé une partie de cette histoire, et depuis elle refusait de quitter mon esprit. Et le seul moyen pour moi de m'en débarrasser c'est de l'écrire. Je vais essayer d'écrire une histoire qui pourrait être une suite fidèle au 1er film.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La sphère de Z

Chapitre 1

_« Une explosion s'est produite à l'usine Toshi dans la nuit. »_

Hiro Hamada écoutait d'une oreille distraite les informations sur son ordinateur. Depuis quelque jour sa tante Cass parlait de ranger les affaires de Tadashi. Et bien que plus d'un an se soit écoulé depuis sa mort, Hiro n'arrivait à s'y résoudre.

_« Selon l'agent de sécurité présent sur les lieux, il s'agirait d'un acte criminel. La police cherche... »._

Hiro éteint le son lorsque sa tante entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci soupira voyant les cartons vides au pied de l'ancien lit de Tadashi.

-Je comptais sur toi pour trier les affaires de Tadashi, dit-elle, mais je comprend que cela soit trop dur pour toi. Je pourrais le faire...

-Non pas la peine tante Cass, la coupa Hiro, je le ferais.

Sa tante lui adressa un sourire et redescendit au salon. Hiro attrapa un carton et se dirigea vers la commode de Tadashi. A contre-coeur, il commença à ranger les vêtements de son frère dans le carton. Quelque chose tomba de l'une des chemines et roula sous le meuble. Hiro grogna, il s'agissait d'une espèce de sphère grise, et bien entendu elle avait glissé tout au fond. Il s'allongea et tendit le bras pour l'attraper.

Il se releva un peu trop rapidement et se tapa la tête contre l'une des poignées de la commode. Hiro se retint de jurer, il n'avait pas envie que tante Cass l'entende et le réprimande. Le garçon s'attendait presque à voir Baymax lui demander s'il avait besoin de soins. Mais ce dernier se trouvait à l'université où il se rechargeait. La dernière fois qu'il se rechargeait dans la chambre, le chat de Tante Cass lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait tout simplement crevé. Depuis, Hiro évitait de ramener Baymax à la maison pour le recharger.

Hiro observa l'objet qu'il venait de récupérer. A priori, il s'agissait d'une simple sphère grise quelqu'un avait écrit dessus au marqueur « Z ». Hiro était assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que cet objet était un appareil électronique. Mais à quoi cela pouvait bien servir ? Et pourquoi Tadashi avait-il ça dans ses affaires ? Peut-être était-ce un appareil de la fabrication de l'un de ses amis.

La surface était lisse excepté à un endroit où un cercle était gravé. Hiro appuya dessus. Soudain ses oreilles se mirent à siffler et le monde à tourner autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il n'était plus du tout dans sa chambre. La sphère toujours dans les mains, il se releva et observa autour de lui. L'endroit semblait être un grand appartement vide.

Il avait été téléporté.

Non c'était impossible, pensa-t-il. Personne ne maitrisait une telle technologie. L'expérience d'il y a quelques années avec Allister Krei et la fille du docteur Callaghan, l'avait bien démontré. Un bruit le tira de ses pensées, quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir une porte. Par réflexe, Hiro chercha une cachette, mais l'appartement vide n'offrait aucune cachette. Sans Baymax, Hiro se sentait complètement démuni.

La porte s'ouvrit. L'homme qui venait d'entrer était habillé de marron et en noir, il portait des sortes de lunettes de pilote opaques et le bas de son visage était caché par un tissu noir. Les deux choses qui se démarquaient dans son apparence était ses cheveux blancs et le sabre qu'il portait dans son dos.

L'individu se figea. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à la présence de Hiro.

-Euh...euh, balbutia Hiro, désolé...euh...je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici.

L'homme ne répondit pas et tira le sabre de son dos. C'était très très mauvais signe, pensa aussitôt Hiro. Il lança la sphère grise vers l'inconnu aux cheveux blanc. Ce dernier se la prit en pleine figure, il recula en jurant et perdit l'équilibre. Hiro en profita pour se faufiler derrière lui et chercher un moyen de quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Son souhait fut exaucé lorsqu'il vit la porte d'entrée.

Quelques instants plus tard Hiro était hors de l'immeuble. Le concierge au rez-de-chaussée ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Le psychopathe samouraï ne semblait pas l'avoir suivi. Le garçon mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?!

Hiro jeta un coup d'oeil à l'immeuble dont il venait de sortir. Il s'agissait de l'un des plus grands bâtiments de la ville où se trouvaient des appartements luxueux.

Comment s'était-il retrouver dans cet immeuble ?! Sa raison avait beau lui crier qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y être téléporté, les derniers évènements l'empêchait de l'écouter. Hiro fut presque tenté de retourner dans l'appartement récupérer la sphère, mais l'idée de croiser l'autre fou au sabre l'en dissuada. Il fallait qu'il voit ses amis. A cette heure-ci ils étaient probablement au laboratoire de la faculté.

Problème, il était à l'autre bout de la ville et bien entendu la sphère n'avait pas téléporté avec lui ni sa carte de transport en commun, ni un peu de monnaie, ni portable. Hiro soupira, il n'aimait pas marcher. Mais au moins dans la foule, le type au sabre ne pourrait pas l'attaquer sans se faire remarquer.

_« Il semblerait que l'inondation d'il y a plusieurs jour au siège social de l'entreprise Toshi soit en lien avec l'explosion d'hier »_ déclara une présentatrice sur l'un des écrans géants suspendu à un gratte-ciel. _« Certains parlent d'un groupe de criminels qui serait à l'origine de ces évènements »._

Hiro fronça les sourcils, ce matin cette affaire l'avait peu intéressée, mais maintenant elle l'inquiétait. Probablement en raison de ce qui lui était arrivé tout à l'heure. Le moindre truc louche le stressait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rejoindre Baymax le plus vite possible.

_ « Sur le moment cette fille me disait quelque chose, mais maintenant je l'ai reconnu grâce à une affiche de ma soeur »_ dit un homme présenté comme étant l'agent de sécurité présent sur les lieux lors de l'explosion. _« Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est Leyu Yoshida, l'idole qui est morte il y a un an ! »._

Alors là, l'affaire prenait une tournure vraiment intéressante, pensa Hiro. Leyu Yoshida était une idole en pleine ascension, jusqu'à ce fameux accident. Une partie de la structure de la scène s'était effondrée sur Leyu en plein concert. Les médecins avaient tout tenté pour la sauver, mais elle était morte pendant l'opération. Hiro s'en souvenait bien, la presse en avait parlé pendant des jours. Puis c'était quelques mois avant la mort de Tadashi.

Hiro accéléra le pas. Il s'occuperait de cette histoire avec Leyu Yoshida avec les autres, lorsqu'il aura réglé le problème de la sphère et de l'homme au sabre. Ces deux affaires n'avaient probablement aucun lien. Pourtant un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Hiro.

Alors qu'il allait traversé la rue, l'un des écrans eut la très mauvaise idée de passer la chanson qui avait fait le succès de Leyu Yoshida, _Love the Sun_.

_« Love ! Love ! I love Sun ! The Sunshine ! »_

Horreur ! Hiro allait avoir cette chanson criarde dans la tête pour le reste de la journée.


	3. Chapitre 2 : June

Chapitre 2

Hiro poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ça y ait il était arrivé à la faculté ! Il était mort de fatigue, mais peu importe il était arrivé ! Bon, il avait toujours cette horrible chanson dans la tête.

Hiro se précipita dans la laboratoire de ses amis. Mais aucune trace d'eux. Hiro grogna, le temps qu'il arrive, Honey Lemon et compagnie étaient rentrés chez eux. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher.

Baymax ce soir tu rentres à la maison, dit Hiro.

Le robot quitta son bac de recharger.

-Il semblerait que tes muscles étaient trop sollicités aujourd'hui, déclara Baymax, je conseille de prendre un bon bain chaud afin d'éviter toutes courbatures.

-Oui j'y penserais, répondit Hiro, mais là il y a plus important. J'ai trouvé une sphère dans les affaires de Tadashi et j'ai été téléporté à l'autre bout de la ville et je me suis fait attaqué par un fou avec un sabre !

-Cela explique que ton organisme soit stressé, répondit le robot, je conseille de...

J-'ai compris, l'interrompit le garçon, rentrons à la maison. Je dois appeler les autres.

Le duo quitta le bâtiment, il croisa quelques élèves. Une fille lui distribua un prospectus pour une conférence qui se déroulerait demain à l'université. C'était la célèbre chirurgienne July Year qui était invitée. Cette dernière était connu pour être la pointe de la technologie médicale. Perdu dans ses pensées, Hiro mit distraitement le papier dans sa poche.

-Tu ne saurais pas hasard Baymax, ce que faisait cette sphère dans les affaires de Tadashi ? Demanda Hiro.

Pas de réponse. Hiro se retourna, Baymax avait disparu ! Le garçon retourna sur ses pas en courant. Il aperçut le robot dans la foule, il était en train de parler à une fille.

-Baymax qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda Hiro furieux.

-Je souhaitais à cette jeune fille un joyeux rétablissement, répondit-il.

La fille en question paraissait amusée. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que ses amis. D'une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait Honey Lemon, mais en moins grande et en brune.

-C'est votre robot ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, désolé, répondit Hiro, c'est un robot médical. Il a du vous scanner par inadvertance ou quelque chose du genre. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Vraiment désolé.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, dit la jeune fille souriante, au moins je sais que mon rhume est sur le chemin de la guérison.

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Hiro se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Il sursauta, l'homme au sabre était là.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda la fille inquiète.

-Désolé on doit y aller ! S'exclama Hiro en attrapant Baymax par le bras.

L'homme masqué se jeta sur eux, mais à la grande surprise de Hiro, il visa la jeune fille avec son sabre. Celle-ci eut le réflexe d'esquiver, mais poussa un hurlement de terreur.

-Baymax, prend-la avec nous ! Cria Hiro

Le robot attrapa la jeune fille et la transporta dans ses bras. Hiro jura intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris l'armure de Baymax avec lui ?! Ah oui c'est vrai, il s'était téléporté à l'autre bout de la ville. Baymax et lui se mirent à courir. Il évitèrent sans succès de bousculer les gens.

Au bout de quelques minutes Baymax déclara :

-Je crois que notre poursuivant ne sous suit plus. Je ne détecte personne dans les environs.

-Est-ce qu'on peut me reposer par terre ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Le robot reposa délicatement la jeune fille.

-Est-ce que vous seriez pourquoi cet homme vous a attaqué ? Demande Hiro.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, je...

Elle s'interrompit subitement.

-Mais oui ! Il doit faire partit de cette bande ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Cette bande ? Demanda Hiro perplexe.

La jeune fille sortit de sa sacoche une tablette tactile. Elle y fit apparaître des photos. Hiro reconnut tout de suite l'usine et le siège de l'entreprise Toshi.

-Les journalistes ne parlent que deux incidents, expliqua-te-elle, mais en réalité il y en a eu plusieurs autres. Je l'ai découvert en piratant le serveur de la police.

-En piratant le quoi ? S'exclama Hiro surpris.

-Oui, enfin peu importe, dit la fille, par statistique j'ai compris qu'elle serait leur prochaine cible, et il se pourrait que je m'en sois vanter sur des forums. Ce qui expliquerait que cet homme veuille m'éliminer.

Elle fit apparaître des photos des criminels. On devinait une jeune fille et un homme habillés en rouge. Sur une autre photo, Hiro reconnut tout de suite l'homme au sabre.

-Sur internet on les appelle les Disasters ! Continua la fille. Tout le monde parie que les Big Hero 6 vont bientôt les affronter.

Si on pouvait éviter, pensa Hiro, ces types ont l'air quand même dangereux.

-Vous devriez prévenir la police, conseilla Hiro (même si ce dernier doutait que celle-ci soit aussi efficace que la dernière fois où il s'est rendu au commissariat).

-Pour leur dire quoi ? Soupira la fille. Enfin vous avez peut-être raison. Au fait je m'appelle June Year.

-Hiro Hamada et lui c'est Baymax.

Le nom de Year rappela à Hiro quelque chose, bien qu'il ne sache plus trop quoi.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, intervint Baymax.

June sourit à Baymax, mais son regard s'assombrit de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin, dit-elle, je doute que la police me croit.

Hiro ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

-Hiro peut vous aider, intervint Baymax, lui et ses amis sont des super-héros.

June leva les sourcils, étonnée.

-Hahaha, ria Hiro nerveusement, ne l'écoutez pas, c'est un robot et sa programmation bugge parfois.

-Mais Hiro nous sommes les Big Hero 6, ajouta Baymax au désespoir du garçon.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda la fille ahurie.

-Non c'est faux ! S'exclama Hiro. Baymax délire lorsqu'il n'est pas assez chargé.

-Ton robot à l'air parfaitement chargé, dit June sceptique, enfin peu importe. Si jamais tu es intéressé pour avoir des infos sur les Disasters, tu peux m'appeler.

Elle tendit un bout de papier à Hiro. Celle-ci remercia de nouveau Baymax et disparut à l'angle de la rue. Hiro se sentait las et fatigué, trop d'évènements bizarres étaient arrivés pour une seule journée.

Une fois chez lui, Hiro envoya un message à tous ses amis pour le prévenir des évènements, il évita de leur parler de l'homme au sabre, inutile de les alarmer et qu'ils débarquent tous ici. Il entreprit ensuite de chercher le moindre indice dans les affaires de Tadashi. Il espérait trouver une autre sphère. Mais il eut beau tout retourner rien. Il trouva juste un papier sur lequel était inscrit l'heure d'un rendez-vous. Le cœur de Hiro se serra, la date était le lendemain de la mort de Tadashi. Son frère n'avait jamais pu se rendre à ce rendez-vous.

Hiro pensa à la sphère, à part ce « Z » inscrit dessus il n'avait aucun indice.

-Je me demande ce que signifiait ce « Z », pensa Hiro à voix haute.

-C'était l'un des cadeaux du patient zéro, répondit Baymax.

Hiro sursauta.

-Le patient zéro ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Baymax resta étrangement silencieux.

-Cette information a été effacée de ma programmation, finit-il par dire.

-Le patient zéro c'est une personne ? Insista Hiro. C'est l'homme au sabre ?

-Je ne possède pas cette information, répondit le robot.

Hiro se précipita sur son portable pour demander à ses amis s'ils connaissaient ce fameux patient zéro. GoGo fut la première à appeler.

-Salut Hiro, dit-elle, je vois pas trop qui c'est ce patient zéro, il me semble que Tadashi m'avait parlé d'une personne sur qui avait été testé Baymax mais pas plus. Sinon c'est quoi cette histoire de téléportation ?

-Je vous raconterai tout ça demain, répondit Hiro, merci quand même.

-Mouai, je sens que tu dis pas tout, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Tous lui répondirent un peu près la même chose. Wasabi aurait vu Tadashi et Baymax avec une autre personne, mais il ne se souvenait de rien de plus. De leur coté Honey Lemon et Fred ne voyaient pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le portable de Hiro sonna de nouveau. A sa grande surprise il s'agissait de June. Elle avait écrit _« Je suis une assez bonne pirate pour trouver ton numéro. Comme tu ne m'appelles pas je prend les devant. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les Big Hero 6. J'ai trouvé des photos assez intéressantes. Je sais que Baymax et toi faites partie de ce groupe. Inutile de mentir. Donc si vous avez besoin de mes informations, je suis à ta disposition. Bisou. June. »._

Hiro eut soudain mal à la tête. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus y bouger jusqu'à demain matin.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Baisemain

Chapitre 3

GoGo comme à son habitude mâchait consciencieusement son chewing-gum. Adossé à un poteau, elle attendait ses amies devant l'entrée de la faculté. Aujourd'hui, il y avait pas mal de monde à cause de la conférence du professeur Year. GoGo aurait été certainement intéressée par l'évènement, si son esprit n'était pas préoccupée par le message d'hier soir de Hiro.

Une boule qui pouvait transporter les gens ?! Qui en plus se trouvait dans les affaires de Tadashi ?! De plus l'instinct féminin de GoGo l'a poussait à penser que Hiro ne racontait pas tout de sa journée d'hier. Il avait été impossible de le joindre pendant des heures.

Soudain quelqu'un la bouscula. Furieuse, elle s'apprêtait à insulter le crétin qui avait oser la toucher.

-Veuillez me pardonnez mademoiselle, s'exclama un jeune homme, je suis impardonnable !

GoGo écarquilla les yeux, c'était probablement le plus garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il était de type asiatique, grand et un visage tout simplement adorable. Etrangement ses yeux noirs semblaient avoir des reflets rouges. GoGo n'était pas le genre de midinette a fondre devant le premier beau garçon, mais là il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt canon.

-Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonnez ? Ajouta-t-il.

GoGo leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait beau être mignon, il n'en restait pas moins niais.

-Dégager de ma vue, répondit GoGo sarcastique.

-Alors je m'exécute, répondit-il.

Il attrapa sa main et lui fit un baisemain avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Que ? Quoi ? Comment osait-il ?! Jamais aucun garçon n'avait osé lui faire un baisemain. GoGo n'avait qu'une envie, rattraper ce Don Juan et le frapper. Elle ne put mettre son plan à exécution car Hiro et Baymax venaient d'arriver.

-Salut GoGo ! Fit le garçon. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mal, je viens de me faire agresser par un beau gosse, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Sur une échelle de un à 10 quelle est votre douleur ? Demanda Baymax faisant apparaître sur son ventre les habituels smileys.

-DIX ! S'exclama GoGo. Je ne suis pas une poupée à qui ont peu faire du baisemain !

-Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, fit Hiro perplexe.

-Est-ce un robot médical ? demanda une voix féminine.

Une femme en tailleur qui devait avoir presque la trentaine se tenait devant eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait tiré en arrière en queue de cheval. Ce qui marqua Hiro c'était ses yeux bleus gris et ce grain de beauté sur sa joue droite. Ces détails lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Oui c'est un robot médical, répondit Hiro poliment, c'est mon frère qui l'a conçu.

-Je vois, très intéressant, dit l'inconnue, ce genre de robot pourrait être utile pour les malades. Je me présente je suis le professeur Year, spécialiste en chirurgie et robotique.

Hiro se souvint de la conférence qui devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Un autre déclic se fit dans son esprit. Year ? Le nom de famille de June était Year ! Et en regardant de plus près, les deux femmes se ressemblaient beaucoup, ne serait-ce que la couleur de leurs yeux et ce fameux grain de beauté que Hiro avait à peine remarqué la veille sur le visage de June.

-On m'appelle GoGo Tamago, répondit GoGo.

-Je suis Hiro Hamada, ajouta-t-il, n'auriez vous pas un lien de famille avec une certaine June ?

Le professeur Year plissa les yeux, son attitude semblait subitement être sur la défensive.

-En effet c'est ma petite sœur, répondit-elle, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

-Professeur Year ! S'exclama Allister Krei surgissant de la foule. Quel plaisir de vous voir !

-Moi de même monsieur Krei, répondit-elle.

-Je vois que vous venez de rencontrer l'un des meilleurs étudiants de cette faculté, déclara Krei souriant à Hiro, ce garçon et son robot sont uniques.

-Tu as dit que t'appeler Hamada, c'est cela ? Demanda le professeur Year. Je vois, c'est logique que tu connaisses ma...

Mais elle fut interrompue par une annonce des haut-parleurs.

_« Le Professeur July Year est attendue de toute urgence au bureau de l'administration ! »_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ? S'énerva Year. J'espère que ce n'est pas encore cette bande de soi-disant super vilains !

Elle partit furieuse.

-Je vais l'accompagner, déclare Krei, Year est l'une de nos meilleurs collaboratrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les haut-parleurs annoncèrent que la conférence était annulée. C'est à ce moment-là que le reste de la bande arriva.

-Oula...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Fred ahuri.

-La conférence est annulée, l'informa GoGo, ah et je me suis fait agresser par un bellâtre.

-Au fait Hiro de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? Demanda Honey Lemon.

Mais elle fut couper par les haut-parleurs. Seulement cette fois-ci c'était une voix féminine.

_« Vous avez entendu c'est annulé ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi ! Moi je vais vous le dire. Mes amis et moi on a tout volé ! Et qui sommes-nous ? Les Disasters ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on a volé ! Le matériel de recherche de cette brave July Year ! Yeah ! Et maintenant je vais vous chanter mon tube ! Love ! Love ! I love Sun ! The Sunshine ! »._

-Qu'est-ce que cette horreur musicale ? Demande GoGo en se bouchant les oreilles.

-C'est Leyu-chan ! S'exclama Fred excité. Elle est vraiment revenue d'entre les morts ! Et c'est une méchante ! Trop cool !

_« Quand je t'ai rencontré le soleil brillé ! Love ! Love ! I love Sun ! Youhou ! »_

-Dire que j'étais fan à une époque, soupira Honey Lemon.

-Moi aussi, fit Wasabi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui choqué.

-Oh ça va ! J'étais jeune et innocent ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

_« Quand nous nous reverrons le soleil brillera encore ! Love Love ! I love you ! »_

-Que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! S'écria GoGo. On dirait que quelqu'un est en train d'agoniser !

-La voix de la chanteuse montre que celle-ci n'est pas en train d'agoniser, intervint Baymax, néanmoins si elle continue à forcer sa voix ainsi elle risque de s'irriter la gorge. Je préconise de prendre des pastilles pour la gorge.

-Merci Baymax, fit GoGo ironique.

_« J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Si vous voulez me voir en live, je suis sur le toi ! Alors sortez du bâtiments ! »_

La bande sortir suivant la foule. Sur le toit de la faculté, Leyu Yoshida masquée ou du moins une personne lui ressemblant fortement se tenait debout au bord du vide. Elle portait une robe rouge et blanche qui lui tombait au dessus du genoux, de longues chaussettes blanche remontées jusqu'à ses cuisses et elle était chaussée de bottines rougess. La première chose que Hiro remarqua c'était que sa robe n'était pas qu'un simple vêtement, malgré la distance il pouvait voir qu'il y avait un mécanisme électronique là dessous.

Soudain deux personnes apparurent à ses côté. Un homme portant une combinaison rouge et noire, et l'homme au sabre. Hiro ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Quelque chose le dérangeait chez cette individu.

-Je suis désolée mes très chers fans mais je dois vous quitter ! Cria Leyu dans un mégaphone. Ah au fait ne m'appelait plus Leyu Yoshida, je suis Sunpyre ! Parce que je brille comme le soleil ! Et lui c'est Sunfire et l'autre c'est le Samouraï d'ébène, retenez nos noms, car nous n'en avons pas fini de cette ville ! On compte bien la détruire !

Le Samouraï d'ébène jeta quelque chose dans les airs. Il eut un éclat aveuglant. Lorsque tout le monde retrouva la vue, les Disasters avaient bel et bien disparu.

-Les gars je dois vous raconter ce qui s'est passé hier, déclara Hiro, et après on contacte June.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Shiro et Leyu

Chapitre 4 :

-En fait, on trouve qui est le patient zéro et l'affaire est résolu ! S'exclama Fred. Je parie que c'est l'un des Disasters !

-Je doute que cela soit Leyu Yoshida, intervint Honey Lemon, je pense que si Tadashi la connaissait, il nous l'aurait dit, ou du moins on l'aurait remarqué. Une célébrité qui se baladerait dans la fac, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

-Tu fais vraiment confiance à cette June, Hiro ? Demanda GoGo tout en mâchant son chewing-gum.

-Le Samouraï d'ébène a essayé de la tuer, répondit Hiro, puis c'est la sœur du professeur Year.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un critère de confiance, rétorqua GoGo.

La bande s'était réunie dans la chambre d'Hiro. Baymax rechargeait dans un coin sous l'oeil méfiant du chat.

-Hiro ! Cria tante Cass. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas !

-Cela doit être June, fit Hiro, dis lui de monter tante Cass !

La jeune fille entra. Elle portait un chemisier blanc avec une jupe noire à pois blanc, seul son sac détonnait avec le reste de la tenue. Il s'agissait d'une sacoche marron. Le cœur de Hiro se serra, Tadashi avait le même genre de sacoche.

-Tadashi est ici, déclara subitement Baymax.

Tout le monde sursauta.

-Euh, non moi c'est June, répondit la jeune fille perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que Baymax raconte ? Demanda Wasabi.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Hiro, il me disait ce genre de phrase pour me réconforter après la mort de Tadashi. Maintenant que j'allais mieux, il ne le disait plus. Mais j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps il débloque complètement.

-Il a peut-être besoin d'une mise à jour, suggéra Honey Lemon.

-On s'occupera de ça plus tard, intervint GoGo, donc c'est toi la fameuse June. Personne de suspect ne t'a attaqué aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je crois qu'ils étaient trop occupés avec ma sœur, répondit-elle, j'ai vu la vidéo sur internet.

-Et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que les Disasters aient attaqué ta sœur et toi ? Demanda GoGo méfiante.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit June, ma sœur est liée à l'entreprise Toshi, ainsi que celle d'Allister Krei. Or les différents incidents ont eu lieu dans ces deux entreprises. C'est pour cela que j'en ai déduis que la prochaine attaque aurait lieu à l'usine d'assemblage de Toshi prés du port, ce soir. Je présume qu'en tant que Big Hero 6, vous vous en occuperez.

Il eut un court silence.

-Comment est-elle au courant de notre identité secrète ?! Rugit GoGo.

Mince, pensa Hiro, il avait complètement oublié de parler de ce détail à css amis.

-C'est à cause de Baymax, répondit-il.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien, déclara June.

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! S'exclama GoGo. Baymax ne peut pas révéler comme ça notre identité au premier venu !

-GoGo a raison, fit Wasabi, on a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

June eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Tadashi est ici, répéta Baymax.

-Je crois que Baymax à un véritable problème, soupira Hiro, non seulement il scanne des gens au hasard dans la rue, et maintenant ça !

-Attendez ! S'exclama Fred. Je sais ce qu'il se passe ! Le fantôme de Tadashi est parmi nous !

Il eut un long silence.

-Je crois que c'est l'explication la plus débile que je n'ai jamais entendue ! S'énerva GoGo. Non mais tu t'entend ?! Ça n'existe pas les fantômes ! Et puis même si ça existait pourquoi Baymax le verrait !

-Parce que Tadashi est le créateur de Baymax et que son âme est lié à sa création, expliqua Fred, tout est possible dans son monde, on est devenu des super-héros et mon père est...

-Tais-toi Fred ! Le coupa GoGo.

-Sinon, vous pensez vous occupez des Disasters ce soir ? Demanda June.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Le port était calme. Mais Hiro savait que cela ne voulait rien dire, la dernière fois qu'il était venu, tout était paisible, jusqu'à ce que Yokaï leur balance un container dessus.

-Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, se plaignit Wasabi, je pense que ces types sont très dangereux et qu'on ne devrait pas les approcher.

-Wasabi on doit découvrir ce qu'ils mijotent, expliqua Honey Lemon, il y a forcément un plan derrière tous ces incidents.

-Certainement, répondit Wasabi, mais on peut aussi appeler la police.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Ou pas, soupira Wasabi.

-Je m'ennuie, marmonna Fred, pourquoi personne n'attaque personne ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a personne, répondit Wasabi.

-Je parie que cette June s'est trompée, grogna GoGo, moi je la trouve louche.

-Euh quelqu'un a vu Baymax ? Demanda Honey Lemon paniquée.

Hiro jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui. Baymax avait bel et bien disparu. Mais où était-il encore passé ?

-Il est là ! Cria Fred.

En effet, le robot venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! Gémit Hiro.

-Hahaha ! Ce robot est trop drôle ! Ricana une voix que reconnut immédiatement Hiro.

Leyu Yoshida, ou plutôt Sunpyre volait au-dessus d'eux.

-Les Big Hero 6 quel honneur ! S'exclama-t-elle. Malheureusement, pour vous, Sunfire et Ebène sont déjà à l'intérieur. Et ils vont tout faire sauter, ainsi que votre précieux robot !

-Baymax ! S'écria Hiro se précipitant vers l'entreprise.

-Ce garçon a beau être un génie, dit Leyu, mais courir vers un bâtiment sur le point d'exploser ce n'est pas une excellente idée.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, s'énerva GoGo, rien que pour m'avoir cassé les oreilles ce matin, je vais t'écraser.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, ria Leyu alors que d'étranges sphères transparentes se formait autour de ses mains.

* * *

Hiro essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il devait trouver Baymax le plus vite possible.

-Baymax tu es là ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Sunpyre s'occupe des Big Hero 6 ? demanda une voix faisant sursauter Hiro.

Ce dernier se cacha derrière l'une des machines d'assemblage. Un homme se tenait au milieu du hangar. Il reconnu Sunfire, celui-ci semblait parler tout seul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Zero, Ebène s'occupe des explosifs, continua-t-il, quoi comment ça le petit en bleu est entré dans l'usine ?!

Celui-ci semblait parler dans une oreillette.

-Mais il est dingue ? Sunpyre leur a pourtant dit que cet endroit allait exploser ! Peu importe que cela soit de famille ! On devait juste faire exploser le robot ! D'ailleurs comment le sais-tu ? Tu es ici ?

Il voulait faire exploser Baymax ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Hiro paniqué recula et se tapa contre une caisse. Il ne pu s'empêcher laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Heureusement, Sunfire ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

-Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 quelle est votre degrés de souffrance, demanda Baymax surgissant de nul-part.

-Baymax pourquoi es-tu entré ici ? Demanda Hiro furieux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le robot, il me semble que quelqu'un m'en a donné l'ordre.

-On en reparlera plus tard, s'exclama Hiro, on doit sortir immédiatement d'ici !

-Tout à fait d'accord, intervint Sunfire, mais le robot reste ici.

Hiro sauta sur Baymax qui prit son envol. Sunfire secoua la tête visiblement agacé. Celui-ci s'envola aussi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal petit, dit-il, laisse ce robot ici et tu auras la vie sauve.

-Hors de question, répondit Hiro.

-Tant pis.

D'étranges halos rouges entourèrent ses mains. Brusquement, des flammes surgirent. Baymax eut juste le temps de les éviter.

Mon Dieu ! Ce type faisait du feu avec ses mains !

-Baymax passe par la fenêtre ! S'écria Hiro en désignant une baie vitrée en hauteur.

-J'ai l'habitude, répondit le robot.

Tiens Baymax faisait de l'humour maintenant...mais ce n'était pas le moment !

* * *

GoGo se jeta de nouveau sur Sunpyre. Cette sale peste évitait ses disques avec aisances. En même temps c'est facile quand on peut voler ! Honey Lemon et les autres ne s'en tirait pas mieux. Sunpyre était top rapide pour eux.

Soudain, Hiro et Baumax surgirent brisant l'une des fenêtres de l'usine. Sunfire les suivait de près.

-Je vois que tu as parfaitement réussi ton travail grand frère, dit Sunpyre sarcastique à l'adresse de Sunfire.

-C'est de ta faute si le petit est entré dans l'usine ! Répliqua Sunfire furieux.

-Shiro Yoshida ! S'exclama Fred.

-Quoi ? Fit GoGo.

-C'est Shiro Yoshida ! Le frère de Leyu Yoshida ! Expliqua-t-il. Il est mort d'un accident de la route quelques mois après sa sœur. Il n'était pas aussi connu qu'elle, c'est pour ça que la presse n'en a pas parlé beaucoup.

-Bravo vous avez deviné l'identité de mon frère ! Ria Sunpyre.

-C'est de ta faute ! S'énerva Sunfire ou plutôt Shiro Yoshida.

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd. L'usine venait d'exploser.

-A cet Ebène toujours aussi efficace, fit Sunpyre, bon c'est un semi échec. Au moins cet endroit est réduit en cendre.

-Mais le robot...commença Shiro Yoshida.

-On a pas le temps, répliqua-t-elle, Zero nous attend.

Aucun des Big Hero 6 eut le temps de faire un mouvement, les deux Yoshida avaient disparu.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?! S'exclama Wasabi presque hystérique.

-Je crois qu'on nous a tendu un piège, répondit sombrement Hiro.


	6. Chapitre 5 : May

Chapitre 5 :

Hiro se réveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne. Après les événements de la veille, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Sa première pensée fut pour Baymax, heureusement le robot était toujours là en train de charger dans son coin. Depuis que Baymax faisait n'importe quoi, Hiro ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, qu'un beau matin Baymax ne soit plus là. Puis les Disasters pour une raison sombre et obscure voulaient le détruire.

Etait-ce à cause du patient zéro ? Hier, Hiro avait entendu Sunfire parlait d'un certain Zero. Il était pratiquement sure que le patient zéro et et Zero étaient une seule et même personne, et celle-ci connaissait Tadashi et lui avait donné cette sphère.

Mais le plus important était de contacter June. Hiro en était persuadé, l'attaque de l'usine hier était un piège. GoGo avait hurlé qu'elle était certaine que c'était June qui les avait trahi. Honey Lemon plus diplomate, avait émis l'idée que June elle-même avait été piégée. Et d'une certaine façon, Hiro espérait que cela soit le cas, June ne paraissait pas du tout être quelqu'un de méchant.

Il devait la trouver au plus vite. Une fois descendu dans le café de tante Cass avec Baymax, il s'apprêtait à en envoyer un message à June, lorsqu'il remarqua celle-ci en train de siroter tranquillement un café.

-Tiens, salut Hiro ! Dit elle souriante en le voyant. Bonjur Baymax !

-Bonjour mademoiselle June, répondit le robot, comment vous portez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, merci !

-June qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Hiro surpris.

-Je voulais te voir, répondit-elle, j'ai appris sur internet que l'usine d'assemblage Toshi avait finalement explosé. J'en ai déduis que cela ne s'était pas très bien passé hier.

-Oui en effet, on pense même que c'était un piège.

June écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Un piège ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle choquée.

-Les Disasters veulent détruire Baymax, répondit Hiro sombrement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ça je l'ignore, dit Hiro, je pense que cela à un rapport avec mon frère Tadashi. J'ai trouvé dans ses affaires un objet qui doit appartenir à l'un des Disasters, un certain Zero. Ça te dis quelque chose ?

June ne répondit rien, visiblement elle réfléchissait. Hiro fut pris d'un doute.

-June je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, dit-il hésitant, mais GoGo pense que c'est toi qui nous a tendu ce piège.

June se raidit, elle ne semblait pas apprécier l'accusation.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait ça ? Demanda June froidement.

-GoGo s'énerve facilement, répondit Hiro, ce n'est pas une accusation...juste euh...un soupçon. Puis personnellement je ne pense pas que tu sois une méchante.

June se détendit et sourit.

-Merci Hiro, dit-elle, c'est vrai je ne pense que je pourrai être une méchante un jour. Je sais ce que c'est d'être une victime, je l'ai été pendant toute ma scolarité.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hiro était à la faculté. Sa discussion avec June le laissait encore perplexe, mais il était pratiquement sure que cette fille n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Alors qu'il traversait le hall quelqu'un l'appela. Il reconnut Le professeur Year, la sœur de June. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'une fille blonde avec des tâches de rousseur qui devait avoir un peu près l'âge de Hiro.

-Hiro Hamada ? Si je me souviens bien, fit le professeur Year.

-Professeur Year, répondit Hiro, ravi de vous revoir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, tandis que la fille qui l'accompagnait le regardait de haut en bas.

-Mary je te présente Hiro Hamada, déclara le professeur Year, Hiro je vous présente ma plus jeune sœur, Mary.

-Tout le monde m'appelle May, ajouta cette dernière sèchement, comme le mois de Mai.

-Oui Mary voulait avoir comme prénom un mois, expliqua le professeur Year, elle voulait être comme ses deux sœurs ainées.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, le professeur Year s'appelait July – juillet en anglais – et sa sœur June – juin.

-June ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait une autre sœur, fit Hiro étonné.

-Vous avez vu June ? Demanda May surprise. Où est-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des mois !

-May calme-toi, dit gentiment July.

-Pourquoi ne revient-elle plus à la maison ? Demanda May sans écouter sa sœur.

-May ça suffit ! S'énerva le professeur Year. Peux-tu me laisser avec Hiro, s'il te plait ?

May jeta un regard furieux à sa sœur et s'enfuit en courant. Hiro ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle s'énervait la troisième sœur Year.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa July Year, May a du mal à supporter le départ de June.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Hiro.

-June et moi, nous sommes disputées il y a quelque mois, expliqua le professeur Year, June est une informaticienne et ingénieure de génie. Mais elle a fabriqué certaines choses que je n'approuve pas, elle n'a pas supporté que je m'oppose à elle, et elle est partie.

Hiro ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. Ce comportement ne correspondait pas vraiment à la June qu'il connaissait. Mais après tout, il ne connaissait la jeune fille que depuis quelques jours.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua sa sœur, June n'est pas à la rue. Elle loge chez l'un de ses amis. Si tu l'as voit, dis lui que May et moi serons très heureuse qu'elle revienne.

* * *

GoGo mâchait tranquillement son chewing-gum, lorsque quelqu'un osa lui toucher son épaule. Son envie de meurtre de multiplia lorsqu'elle vit que c'était l'abrutis qui avait osé lui faire un baisemain la dernière.

-Si tu m'approches tu risques de perdre quelque chose qu'en temps qu'homme tu souhaites préserver, le menaça-t-elle.

L'homme sourit amusé.

-Je vois que vous êtes une femme pleine de fougue, répondit-il, j'adore ça.

Ok, là, elle avait vraiment envie de le frapper. Tiens ? Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Bon, elle l'avait entendu quand il avait osé l'embrasser...mais c'est bizarre, il lui semblait qu'il y avait autre chose...mais quoi ?

-Je vous propose de pendre un verre, continua-t-il, après les cours, ça vous dit ?

-Hors de question, répliqua-t-elle, je préfère encore sortir avec Fred, au moins il est riche.

-Je ne connais pas ce Fred, répondit-il, mais je suis prêt à me battre pour vous.

-Non mais sérieux ! Lâche moi les baskets ! S'exclama GoGo.

L'homme soupira.

-Dire que je ne voulais pas utiliser la violence, dit-il, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu baves encore ?

-Je vais vous kidnapper mademoiselle, répondit-il l'air agacé.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que...

GoGo ne pu achever sa phrase, le monde s'était mis à tourner. Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle se souvint à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était celle de Sunfire.

* * *

Hiro était dans l'ancien atelier de Tadashi, qui était devenu le sien depuis qu'il était entré à la fac. Il fouillait les différents meubles de la salle, à la recherche du moindre indice sur la patient zéro. Il pensa aux sœurs Year, particulièrement à propos de May.

-Je trouve les sœurs Years étranges, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

-Tu as sécrété des phéromones, intervint Baymax, lorsque tu as vu May Year.

-J'ai sécrété des quoi ?

-Les phéromones sont des substances chimiques comparables aux hormones, émises par la plupart des animaux et certains végétaux, et qui agissent comme des messagers entre les individus d'une même espèce, transmettant aux autres individus des informations qui jouent un rôle dans l'attraction entre deux individus.

-Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû demander, soupira Hiro, et May ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Baymax répondit :

-A la puberté il est normal de...

-Baymax par pitié...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hiro venait de trouver un carnet. Celui-ci était vide, à l'exception sur la première page où il était inscrit « Lycée Himitsu, 4b avenue Keiji Ai ».

Etrange, pensa Hiro, ni lui ni Tadashi n'était allait dans ce lycée. Il envoya un message à chacun de ses amis pour savoir s'il s'agissait de leur ancien établissement. Tous lui répondirent à la négatif, excepté GoGo qui bizarrement semblait avoir éteint son téléphone portable.

-Ça ne te dis rien ce lycée ? Demanda Hiro en dernier espoir de cause à Baymax.

Le robot resta silencieux quelque seconde, comme si ses microprocesseurs réfléchissaient.

-Ma mémoire a enregistré cette adresse, répondit-il, mais il semblerait que toutes les informations la concernant ont été effacés.

Alors là, ça devenait vraiment étrange. Cette adresse avait probablement un lien avec la patient zéro. Il fallait qu'il se rende tout de suite à ce lycée, mais pour cela il avait besoin de l'aide de ses amis.

* * *

Lorsque GoGo rouvrit les yeux, elle était attachée à une chaise.

Waouh...quelle originalité ! Pensa-t-elle blasée. Elle aperçut Sunfire ou plutôt Shiro Yoshida en train de pianoter sur son smartphone. Celui-ci ne portait pas son costume.

-Ah tiens la Belle au Bois dormant s'est réveillée, dit-il en levant les yeux de son écran.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse, riposta-t-elle, relâchez-moi tout de suite !

-Désolé je ne peux pas, répondit-il, ordre de Zero.

Il avait presque l'air réellement désolé pour elle. GoGo observa autour d'elle, ils semblaient être dans un hangar désaffecté.

Vraiment pas original ces méchants...

Quelqu'un entra. GoGo reconnut le type masqué qui se faisait appeler le Samouraï d'Ebène.

-Et toi t'es qui ? Demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'on connait celle de Sunfire et Sunpyre, et que votre véritable identité ne semble pas être un secret d'Etat.

-Moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir, répondit Shiro à la surprise de la jeune fille, mais laisse tomber il est amnésique. Leyu et moi le serions aussi, si Zero n'était pas intervenu...

Il s'arrêta net, comprenant qu'il en disait trop. Le Samouraï d'Ebène secoua la tête visiblement agacé par Sunfire. Il posa un objet sur la table et partit sans rien dire. L'objet en question était une sphère grise. GoGo plissa les yeux, cela devait être la fameuse sphère qui avait téléporter Hiro l'autre jour !

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? Demanda GoGo.

-Bah comme d'habitude, répondit Shiro, attirer tes amis, détruire Baymax. Voilà !

-C'est quoi votre problème avec ce robot ?

-Il possède des informations que Zero n'aimerait pas voir circuler, répondit-il, c'est tout.

Voilà qui devenait intéressant, pensa GoGo. Elle devait vite trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et prévenir ses amis. Mais comment ?

* * *

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des commentaires ! Merci encore ! Cela me fait énormément plaisir. A bientôt!


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le sauvetage

Chapitre 6 :

Hiro se trouvait devant le lycée Himitsu. A priori, c'était un établissement classique. Les élèves portaient un uniforme que reconnut Hiro. Il arrivait que des lycées fassent visiter la faculté à leurs élèves pour leurs futures orientations.

Peut-être que Tadashi avait rencontré quelqu'un venant de lycée qui visiter l'université, pensa Hiro.

-Vous êtes élèves ici ? Demanda un type maigrichons à l'air sévère.

-Euh non, répondit Hiro.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Grogna l'homme.

Hiro ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devant son silence, l'homme s'énerva :

-Si vous n'êtes pas élève ici vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Plusieurs élèves curieux regardaient la scène. Hiro n'eut autre le choix que de déguerpir. Cette visite était un échec.

Son portable se mit à sonner. La photo de Fred apparut sur l'écran.

-Hiro ! C'est terrible ! Hurla Fred dans le téléphone- détruisant au passage le tympan de Hiro. GoGo a été enlevée par les Disasters !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?!

-Elle doit être furieuse ! Continua Fred. Le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse ça ne doit pas lui plaire du tout, du tout !

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit le plus important pour le moment, dit Hiro, on doit retrouver GoGo. Au fait comment es tu au courant ?

Il eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Ce qui était très étrange de la part de Fred.

-Je te dirais ça plus tard, finit-il par dire, tu as raison le plus important c'est de sauver GoGo.

-Je vais chercher Baymax à la faculté pour qu'il scanne la ville, déclara Hiro, dit aux autres de me rejoindre là-bas.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez enlevé moi ? Demanda GoGo. Parce que je suis une femme c'est ça ? Honey Lemon aussi est une fille, vous auriez pu très bien l'enlever. Surtout que le coup du baisemain ça aurait certainement marché avec elle...quoi que non...elle est tellement à l'ouest parfois, qu'elle n'aurait même pas compris.

-Tu me plaisais bien, répondit Shiro, tu es tellement mignonne en princesse à secourir.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

-Un petit peu, ria Shiro, en fait c'est juste que tu es la première que j'ai rencontré. Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

-Hiro, Wasabi et Fred auraient eut le droit au baisemain aussi ? Demanda GoGo énervée.

-Non ils aurait eu un baiser langoureux, répondit Shiro faisant une grand sourire.

-Que ! Quoi ?! S'étrangla la jeune fille.

-Hahaha, c'était trop facile, ria le jeune homme.

Soudain, le mur explosa. Shiro fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. GoGo écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être ses amis, ils n'étaient pas aussi...violents.

-Non pas elle, gémit Shiro en se relevant, je ne porte pas mon costume.

GoGo remarqua qu'il boitait et que du sang coulait sur sa main droite. Il avait l'air mal en point.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je n'allais pas intervenir, raisonna une voix féminine, vous détruisez mes usines et volez mes créations. Je me devais de répondre.

Une silhouette se découpa à travers la poussière. Il s'agissait d'une femme portant une mini-robe noire et une blouse de médecin par dessin, ses lèvres étaient rouge sang. GoGo reconnut le professeur Year, la sœur ainée de June.

D'autres silhouettes apparurent. GoGo frissonna, c'était une armée de robots géants !

Le regard du professeur Year dévia sur la jeune fille brune.

-Qui es-tu toi ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

GoGo n'eut même pas le temps de répondre.

-Peu importe, continua July Year, je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Elle adressa un sourire carnassier à Shiro.

-Mon pauvre petit, dit-elle, tes amis n'ont pas l'air d'être ici. Dommage j'aurai bien voulu revoir mon samouraï, il est ma création la plus réussie.

Mais de quoi parlait cette timbrée ? Oui, parce que depuis quelques minutes GoGo ne considérait plus le professeur Year comme saine d'esprit.

-Je vais prendre cette fille avec moi, ajouta-t-elle, en dédommagement de ce que vous m'avez fait.

-Laisse-la tranquille, rugit Shiro, elle n'a rien à avoir avec ça !

-Oui c'est pour ça qu'elle est attachée à une chaise, répondit July Year ironique.

Shiro se précipita vers GoGo pour la détacher.

-Vraiment ennuyeux, soupira Year, attrape-les.

Les robots commencèrent à s'avancer vers eux, lorsque les Big Hero 6.

-Génial ! Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! S'exclama Shiro désespéré.

Honey Lemon réussit à s'approcher de GoGo.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui je vais bien, répondit GoGo, et ça c'est juste le professeur Year à la tête d'une armée de robots géants.

Shiro avait reculé lorsque la jeune fille blonde était arrivé à sa hauteur. Il cherchait une sortie, mais il fut bloqué par l'un des robots.

-Les Big Hero 6...intéressant, dit Year, je vois que nous avons un ennemi commun.

-Professeur Year ? Fit Hiro abasourdi.

-Hiro Hamada ? Dit-elle.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Excellent ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Tout le monde lui jetai un regard ébahi, excepté Fred qui avait l'air étrangement hostile.

-Vous pouvez récupérer votre amie, continua-t-elle désignant GoGo, par contre je prend Sunfire pour le livrer à la police. Ah, et ne t'inquiète pas Hiro Hamada ton petit secret sera bien gardé.

* * *

Hiro s'affala dans son lit. Quelle journée ! Ils avaient raccompagné GoGo chez elle. Cette dernière avait été étrangement silencieuse. Et Hiro n'était pas sûre que cela soit à cause de son enlèvement, mais plutôt à cause de l'intervention du professeur Year. Cette femme était vraiment étrange. La première fois que Hiro l'avait rencontré, elle lui avait semblé sympathique et gentille. Mais maintenant...

June et elle s'étaient disputés selon May, il y avait probablement une bonne raison derrière ça.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser Baymax, soupira Hiro, si seulement Tadashi était là...

-Qui est Tadashi ? Demanda quelqu'un.

Hiro sursauta et se leva brusquement. Devant lui se tenait May qui portait une uniforme que Hiro reconnut tout de suite. C'était celui du lycée Himitsu.

-May, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Hiro surpris.

-Ta tante m'a laissé monter, répondit-elle, elle avait l'air ravie que tu es une fille de ton âge dans tes connaissances. Si je suis venue te voir, c'est parce que je t'ai vu trainer à mon lycée. Tu avais l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-J'ai retrouvé dans les affaires de mon frère Tadashi cette adresse, expliqua-t-il, mais je n'ai rien trouvé là-bas.

-Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton frère ?

-Il est mort, répondit Hiro sombrement.

-Ah euh...je suis désolée, s'excusa May, j'ai failli perdre ma sœur il y a un an, alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu ressens.

-Ta sœur ? Demanda Hiro.

-Oui June, répondit-elle tristement, un incendie s'est déclenché dans son laboratoire. Elle a failli mourir, elle est restée dans le comas pendant plusieurs mois.

-Mon frère aussi est mort à cause d'un incendie.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Hiro n'aurait jamais pensé que June ait vécu une épreuve pareil. Mais au moins elle était vivante, pas comme Tadashi.

-Attend ! Je viens de comprendre quelque chose ! S'exclama brusquement May. Ton frère ce n'est pas celui qui est mort dans l'incendie criminel du Show case de ton université ?

Hiro acquiesça.

-Je pense que June connaissait ton frère !

-Quoi ?! Fit Hiro surpris. Non c'est impossible, elle me l'aurait dit...

-Après être sortie du comas, je l'ai vu pleurer sur un article de journal, expliqua May, il parlait de la mort de ton frère.

Non c'était impossible, pensa Hiro, il faisait confiance à June ! Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, il le savait !

-Baymax ! S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que Tadashi connaissait June ?!

-Je n'ai pas accès à cette information, répondit le robot.

-J'en ai assez ! S'énerva Hiro.

Il s'approcha de Baymax et ouvrit sa mémoire. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, c'était la présence d'une autre carte. Quelqu'un avait mis une autre carte à Baymax ! Hiro l'enleva, cela devait être elle qui avait détraqué Baymax !

-Baymax qui t'a mis cette carte ? Demanda Hiro.

-C'est June Year, répondit-il, lorsque je l'ai scanné j'ai reconnu l'amie de Tadashi. J'ai voulu la saluer, mais celle-ci m'a mis cette carte dans ma mémoire.

-Tu n'as pensé à te défendre ? Demanda May incrédule.

-June Year est une amie de Tadashi, répondit le robot, elle ma première patiente.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Baymax fit apparaître le visage de June sur son ventre.

-Oh non...murmura Hiro.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda May.

-Le patient zéro, Zero...c'est June !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le patient zéro

Chapitre 7 :

-Aïe !

June s'était écorchée le coude. Tout ça à cause de ces sales pestes ! Cette année un groupe de fille avaient décidé de s'en prendre à elle. Bien entendu, les professeurs du lycée n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt pour faire cesser ces brimades. Puis, June n'avais pas envie d'embêter sa sœur July avec ses problèmes, celle-ci avait suffisamment de soucis avec son travail.

Lors de la visite de l'université, le groupe de fille l'avait pris à partie et l'avait bousculer violemment. June s'était violemment cogné sur le coude droit contre un mur. Les filles étaient partis en ricanant. June ne comprenait vraiment pas ce genre de comportement. Ces filles n'avaient-elles rien de mieux à faire ?

Assise sur un banc, elle avait relevé la manche de son chemisier. Elle grimaça de douleur, elle saignait mais cela ne semblait pas grave. En plus elle était enrhumée ! Elle sortit un mouchoir et se moucha.

-Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, qu'elle est votre degrés de souffrance ? Demanda une voix robotique.

June sursauta et se leva brusquement. Un espèce de ballon blanc géant à forme humanoïde blanc se tenait devant elle, avec des smileys sur son ventre. Méfiante, elle recula mais trébucha en arrière.

-Aïe...

-Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, quelle est votre degrés de souffrance ? Répéta la chose blanche.

June se releva tant bien que mal.

-Tu es un robot ? Demanda-t-elle.

En tant que passionnée de robotique, elle devait avouer que cette chose était une merveille de technologie.

-Oui je suis un robot médical, répondit-il, je suis programmé pour apporter du soutient au patient. Je m'appelle Baymax.

-C'est fantastique ! Dit-elle. Moi c'est June.

Ainsi, des gens fabriquaient des robots utiles et non nuisibles. Elle repensa à sa dernière invention, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça !

-Baymax ! Tu es ici ! S'exclama un jeune homme essoufflé. Je t'ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté le labo ?

-J'ai entendu un patient appelait à l'aide, répondit-il, je suis venu lui apporter des soins. Tu es essoufflé Tadashi, mais ton endurance est normale pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Cependant, je te recommande de pratiquer une activité physique régulière.

-Oui et manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour, répondit Tadashi sarcastique, je suis au courant.

Le regard de Tadashi s'arrêta sur June.

-Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop importuné.

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est vous qui l'avez fabriqué ? Demanda June curieuse.

-Oui, répondit-il fièrement, répondit-il, je pense que bientôt je l'aurai complètement achevé.

-Je trouve cette idée de robot médical géniale, déclara June, il pourrait aidé beaucoup de gens.

-Oui mais il n'est pas encore parfait, répondit Tadashi rougissant, pour cela, il faudrait que je trouve un cobaye. Je pensais le faire sur moi, mais je suis en trop bonne santé.

-Mademoiselle June est malade, déclara Baymax, elle a un rhume. Elle pourrait faire un bon cobaye.

-Un cobaye ? Fit June incrédule. Je ne suis pas une souris de laboratoire !

Tadashi réfléchissait. Etrangement, Baymax semblait apprécier cette dénommée June. Puis elle était malade ! Tadashi avait espéré – à sa grande honte – que l'un de ses amis tomberaient malades pour qu'il puisse tester Baymax sur un patient malade. Il fallait qu'il convainque cette fille !

-Ce serait pour un seul essai, expliqua-t-il, après promis je ne vous embêterez plus. Ce sera juste un petit scanne et quelques analyses. Je vous paierez même un repas dans le restaurant de votre choix !

-C'est une proposition de rendez-vous ? Demanda June blasée.

Tadashi allait protesté mais Baymax l'en empêcha.

-Le taux de phéromones secrétés par Tadashi a augmenté depuis qu'il est en présence de June, déclara le robot, diagnostique : Tadashi est attiré par June.

La June en question écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Ne l'écoutez pas ! fit Tadashi gêné. Il...il...n'est pas encore au point ! C'est pour ça qu'il raconte n'importe quoi !

-Mais c'est super ! S'exclama June. Un robot qui indique quand un garçon est intéressé par une fille ! C'est du pur génie ! J'en veux un ! Je veux bien vous aider !

-Euh...d'accord, répondit Tadashi qui n'était pas sur d'avoir tout suivi.

Enfin, personnellement ça ne le dérangeait pas. La dénommée June était plutôt mignonne, puis c'était rare une fille qui s'intéressait aux robots. Honey Lemon était plutôt chimie et GoGo c'est dernier semblait obsédée par ses disques magnétiques.

-Je serais donc la première patiente de Baymax, dit-elle.

-Le patient zéro, ajouta Tadashi.

* * *

-Je le savais ! S'exclama GoGo. J'ai trouvé cette fille louche dés le premier jour !

-Je crois qu'on a compris, soupira Honey Lemon, calme-toi GoGo.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, murmura Hiro, je faisais vraiment confiance à June.

La bande s'était réunie chez Fred. Baymax avait raconté qu'il avait rencontré June alors qu'il était encore en cours de programmation quelques semaines avant la mort de Tadashi. C'était avec elle que Tadashi avait rendez-vous le lendemain de sa mort, comprit Hiro.

-Cette fille est quand même balèze, intervint Fred, elle a réussit à fabriquer un téléporteur, là où l'armée a échoué lamentablement.

-On s'en fiche qu'elle soit balèze, répondit GoGo, cette fille est Zero, elle fait partie des Disasters.

* * *

June attablée, regardait sa montre. Tadashi était en retard. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, celui-ci aidait son frère pour son projet. Tadashi était tout excité à l'idée que son frère présente au Show Case son invention, selon lui, son frère Hiro était un véritable génie.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, dit Tadashi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, alors qu'est-ce qu'on commande ?

-Moi je prend la même chose que d'habitude, répondit-elle.

Après avoir commandé, Tadashi se mit à parler du Show Case.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas venir demain ? Demanda-t-il déçu.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas venir, répondit June, ma sœur July rentre demain soir, et je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

-C'est au sujet de ton invention, dit-il, tu m'as dit que tu avais détruit tous les prototypes.

-Sauf celui en possession de ma sœur, répondit-elle, je dois absolument lui parler. Puis je pourrai enfin passer à autre chose. D'ailleurs, je travaille sur une nouvelle invention qui permettra de se téléporter.

-Vraiment ? Fit Tadashi impressionné.

-J'ai apporté deux prototypes, dit-elle en sortant de son sac deux sphère grises sur lesquelles elle avait écrit « Z ».

-Tu aimes vraiment ton surnom Zero, dit Tadashi amusé.

-Je te les donne, dit June, ce sont des prototypes mais ils devraient bien marcher.

-Pourquoi tu me les donnes ? Demanda Tadashi méfiant.

-Je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur July tombe dessus, expliqua-t-elle, ces derniers temps elle à l'air d'oublier ce que signifie la notion de propriété privée.

Tadashi n'insista pas. June ne lui disait pas tout, mais il savait qu'elle lui dirait tout en temps venu. Il la remercia et lui frotta le dessus de la tête affectueusement. Celle-ci protesta qu'il allait la décoiffer.

-Et ça marche comment ? Demanda-t-il en observant les deux sphères.

-Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton, répondit-elle, et ça te téléportera à la base principale.

-La base principale ?

-Dans mon labo, c'est là que se trouve l'ordinateur central qui gère ces informations.

* * *

Baymax avait montré plusieurs vidéos de June et Tadashi. Il n'y avait plus de doute, June était bien Zero.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi les Disasters voulaient détruire Baymax, dit Honey Lemon, grâce à lui on aurait connu tout de suite l'identité de June.

-On doit retrouver cette fille ! S'exclama GoGo.

-Inutile je suis déjà ici, répondit June.

Toute la bande sursauta. A quelques mètres d'eux, June et le Samuraï d'ébènes se tenaient devant eux. June s'assit sans gêne sur l'un des canapés.

-Inutile de nous scanner Baymax, dit-elle, Ebène et moi portons des brouilleurs.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir mademoiselle June, répondit le robot, même si vous avez essayé de me détruire.

-Tiens tu as la fonction humour maintenant, fit June amusée.

Quelque chose intrigué Hiro, pourquoi June et le Samouraï d'ébène portaient-ils un brouilleur ? Tout le monde connaissait l'identité de June à présent, elle n'avait plus rien à cacher. A moins, que June cherchent à cacher l'identité du Samouraï d'Ebène. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que Baymax le connaissait ? Des personnes jeunes avec les cheveux blancs ça ne courraient pas les rues.

-Comment oses-tu venir ici ?! S'écria GoGo.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez me voir, répondit-elle – ce qui énerva encore plus GoGo.

-June que veux-tu ? Demanda Hiro.

La jeune fille et le Samouraï d'Ebène se tournèrent vers lui.

-Je suis venue vous expliquer la situation, répondit-elle, même si Sunpyre et Ebène sont contre. Selon eux vous êtes inutiles.

Wasabi retint GoGo qui allait se jeter sur June.

-Mon but est de détruire tout ce que possède ma sœur July, continua-t-elle imperturbable, elle m'a volé quelque chose d'important.

-C'est juste une dispute entre sœurs ! S'exclama GoGo abasourdie.

-Non, répondit sèchement June, July n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle m'a volé quelque chose qui pourrait causer énormément de tort aux gens de cette ville. C'est pour ça que je dois l'arrêter.

-Nous pouvons peut-être aidé, suggéra Honey Lemon, si ce que tu dis est vrai...

-Non vous en avez déjà assez fait, la coupa June, viens Ebène.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Hiro se précipitant vers eux. Est-ce que Baymax connait le Samouraï d'Ebène ?

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de June, mais elle ne répondit rien.

-Non ne pars pas ! Fit Hiro essayant d'attraper le poignet de June.

Mais le Samouraï d'Ebène s'interposa entre eux. Hiro sentit une odeur familière, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà senti. June avait sortit l'une de ses fameuses sphères. Ils disparurent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Fit Wasabi abasourdi.

-Baymax j'ai besoin que tu cherches dans ta mémoire si tu connais ce samouraï, déclara Hiro.

-Je n'ai personne dans me fichiers correspondant à cet individu, répondit le robot, mais mes recherches sont incomplète, je ne possède que l'estimation de sa taille et de son poids, ainsi que sa couleur capillaire blanche particulière comme indice.

* * *

June et son acolyte se téléportèrent dans leur base. Il s'agissait d'un ancien laboratoire abandonné. Sunpyre les attendait, ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait pleuré.

-Leyu, commença June.

-Non tais-toi ! La coupa Leyu. Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Tu refuses d'aller sauver mon frère !

-Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, répliqua June, puis c'est vous deux qui refusaient l'aide des big Hero 6. A cause de vous, j'ai du agir comme une psychopathe sans cœur !

-Ebène et moi allons sauver mon frère, déclara Leyu, avec ou sans ton accord.

June se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Vous allez droit dans la gueule du loup, dit-elle, je ne vous ai pas libéré de cette prison pour que vous y retourniez !

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, riposta Leyu, j'y vais.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Ebène s'apprêtait à la suivre mais June le retint par le bras.

-S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça, dit-elle.

Malgré son visage caché, June devina qu'il lui souriait affectueusement. Il lui caressa le dessus de la tête affectueusement.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix rauque, mais Sunfire est l'un des notre.

Il disparut à son tour. June se mit à fixer le plafond. Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait fabriqué cette horrible invention, parce que les êtres humains sont incontrôlables.

* * *

July Year admirait la ville par la grande baie vitrée de son appartement. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Cela faisait tellement cliché, on aurait dit une méchante d'un mauvais film de super-héros.

-Professeur des individus se sont introduits dans la zone de détention, la prévenu une voix dans son oreillette.

July alluma sa tablette tactile. Elle reconnu tout de suite les deux intrus. Elle sourie, elle allait récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Mais ce qui la rendait particulièrement joyeux, c'était que son cher samouraï était de retour, celui qui avait faillit tuer sa sœur chérie. Elle allait pouvoir continuer sa vengeance sur lui. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ses sœurs, et à cause de cet homme, June était restée dans le comas pendant des mois.

Cette fois, elle ne laisserait pas s'échapper.


	9. Chapitre 8 : La vérité

Chapitre 8 :

Hiro lu plusieurs fois le message qu'il venait de recevoir. La veille, June leur avait clairement de ne pas intervenir et la laisser tranquille. Aujourd'hui, elle envoyait un message sur le portable de Hiro, où elle demandait de la rencontrer et après-midi au café de tante Cass.

Qu'est-ce que June voulait encore ? Allait-elle encore les insulter ? Avec son intervention de la veille, GoGo et Wasabi refusaient catégoriquement d'intervenir dans cette affaire. Ils n'avaient pas réellement appréciés l'intervention de June et du Samouraï d'Ebène. En parlant de lui, Hiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Baymax le connaissait et par déduction Tadashi aussi.

Lorsque l'après-midi arriva, June fut ponctuelle. Hiro avait décidé de ne pas en parler aux autres, enfin surtout à GoGo, qu'il voyait déjà arriver pour balancer une de ses disques dans la figure de June.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux June ? Demanda sèchement Hiro.

-Tu vas probablement me trouver lunatique, dit-elle, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Elle avait presque murmurer la fin de sa phrase.

-Je croyais qu'on était inutiles, répliqua Hiro.

June leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Ça c'est la faute de Leyu et de...enfin bref ! S'exclama-t-elle. Les circonstances ont changé, j'ai besoin de votre aide à présent.

-Quelles circonstances ? Demanda Hiro curieux.

-Pourrait-on en parler ailleurs ? Demanda June.

Celle-ci jeta un regard assassin à deux petites vieilles qui tout en sirotant leur thé, les écoutaient.

Hiro invita June à monter. Celle-ci s'arrêta un moment dans l'escalier pour regarder les photos de familles. Elle fixait en particulier une photo représentant Tadashi, tante Cass et lui. Hiro sentit son cœur se serrer, la mort de Tadashi l'avait affecté, mais c'était aussi le cas de ses amies, et June était proche de Tadashi.

-Il te manque ? Demanda Hiro.

-Qui ça ? Fit June qui fixait toujours la photo.

-Tadashi.

-Ah...euh...oui, répondit-elle en balbutiant.

Hiro haussa les sourcils, ce n'est pas le genre de réaction qu'il s'attendait de la part de quelqu'un qui était une amie proche de Tadashi. Mais son hésitation disparue, June se mit à sourire tristement.

-Oui ce Tadashi me manque beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle, parfois j'aimerai bien construire une machine à remonter le temps pour pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Une fois dans la chambre, Hiro invita June à s'assoir.

-Bonjour Baymax, fit-elle.

-Bonjour June, répondit le robot, je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous scanner, je suis en rechargement.

-Alors June que s'est-il passer ? Demanda Hiro.

June soupira. Hiro remarqua qu'elle avait d'énormes cernes.

-Sunpyre et Ebène ont décidé de leur propre chef d'aller sauver Sunfire, raconta-t-elle, je ne voulais pas mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Bien entendu, ils ont échoué et ils sont de nouveau prisonnier dans cet horrible centre.

-Comment ça de nouveau ?

-Je vais devoir tout te raconter du début, dit-elle fatiguée, ma sœur July récupéraient des gens gravement blessé pour soi-disant les soigner. Mais à chaque ils mourraient, du moins officiellement. C'est le cas de mes amis. En réalité, ma sœur les faisait passer pour mort afin de mener à bien ses expériences.

Hiro sentit un frisson glacial lui parcours la colonne vertébrale. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-July a toujours voulu soigner les grands blessés à l'aide de la robotique, continua June, des mi-humains mi-robots.

-Des cyborgs, murmura Hiro.

-Oui en quelque sorte, dit-elle, mais le gouvernement ne lui a jamais donné l'autorisation. Alors lors d'opérations de personnes gravement blessés, elle les faisait passer pour morts afin de procéder à ses expériences. Ironiquement, elle a sauvé tous ces gens, ils seraient morts sans ces soins. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Comment ça ce n'était pas tout ? C'était déjà assez horrible comme ça ! Hiro n'aurait jamais pensé que le professeur Year puisse faire de telles choses. Il repensa à Sunfire, Sunpyre et le Samouraï d'Ebène, ils étaient donc tous des victimes de Year. Quelque part, ils avaient une famille qui les pensait morts.

-Lorsque j'étais lycéenne j'étais assez mal dans ma peau, continua June, j'étais devenue le souffre douleur d'un groupe de filles. Je détestais tellement le genre humain que j'avais fabriqué une puce électronique pour me venger.

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

-Quelle était la fonction de cette puce ? Demanda Hiro doucement.

-Elle permet de contrôler un être humain, répondit-elle sombrement.

Cette fois Hiro avait sérieusement peur.

-Le professeur Year a cette puce, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Après ma rencontre avec Tadashi je l'ai détruite, expliqua-t-elle, mais j'ignorai que ma sœur avait volé l'un de mes prototypes. Je l'ai su qu'après la fin de mon hospitalisation.

-Qu'est-ce que ta sœur essaie de faire ? Demanda Hiro.

-July est folle, c'est une sociopathe doublée d'une psychopathe, répondit June tristement, elle veut juste devenir le maitre du monde.

-Le quoi ?!

-Je te l'ai dit elle est folle, soupira June, elle a fait fabriquer des tas des puces électroniques afin de les implanter dans ces cyborgs. Comme ça elle a son armée pour envahir la ville.

Hiro pensa quelques minutes qu'il rêvait.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai créé les Disasters, expliqua June, afin de détruire les usines qui fabriquaient ces puces. Tous les membres des Disasters sont des cobayes de ma sœur que j'ai réussi à délivrer.

-Je comprend mieux ton départ, intervint May surgissant dans la chambre.

-May ! S'exclama June. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue voir Hiro, répondit-elle, sa tante m'a laissé monté. Je crois qu'elle pense que je suis sa copine.

Hiro rougit violemment.

-May je suis désolée, dit June, je sais que tu adores July. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-J'aime July, répondit May, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, quelqu'un doit l'arrêter. Je ne pense pas que tu mentes, moi aussi j'ai un peu enquêté de mon côté, et ta version correspond à ce que j'ai trouvé.

-Les Big Hero 6 vont s'en occuper, déclara Hiro, je dois prévenir les autres.

-Les Big Hero 6 ? fit May incrédule. Tu les connais ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur Baymax en train de recharger.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, fit May, je viens de comprendre.

* * *

La plus grande tour de la ville se tenait devant eux. La Tour Toshi emblème de l'entreprise du même nom. June leur avait appris que c'était bien July qui avait créé cette entreprise afin de dissimuler ses activités.

-Tu crois vraiment cette fille ? Demanda GoGo mâchant son chewing-gum.

-Oui, répondit Hiro.

-Bah j'espère que tu as raison, dit-elle, en tout cas je te fais confiance sur ce coup là Hiro.

-Je suis là, vous savez, intervint June vexée.

June avait accès à la tour comme elle le souhaitait. Les agents de sécurité n'étaient pas au courant que la soeur de leur patron essayait de détruire cette dernière.

-C'est le moment d'y aller, déclara June.

Les Big Hero 6 habillaient en civil suivirent June à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une réceptionniste derrière son bureau leur sourit.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle June, déclara-t-elle, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps.

-Merci Carla, répondit June, je viens vois ma sœur. Est-ce que mes amis peuvent entrer ? J'aimerai leur faire visiter mon appartement.

-Bien entendu mademoiselle June, répondit la dénommée Carla.

June soupira intérieurement, de soulagement. Sa sœur ne semblait pas avoir l'ordre de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la tour Toshi. Une telle interdiction aurait fait jaser, or July détestait les commérages.

La bande toute souriante entra dans l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes fermée, Fred s'exclama :

-J'ai cru que ta sœur allait débarquer avec ses robots géants !

-Baymax nous attend sur le toit avec toutes les affaires, fit Hiro regardant son portable.

-Au fait tu as ton propre appartement ici, June ? Demanda Wasabi curieux.

-Oui j'en ai un ici, répondit-elle, mais je n'y vis presque pas. Je préfère celui que j'ai en centre-ville, mais j'ai du déménager. Heureusement, car un individu nommé Hiro s'y est téléporté quelques jours plus tard. Actuellement, je loge dans ma villa près de la mer.

-Euh June...tu as combien d'appartements ? Demanda Honey Lemon.

-Seulement trois dans cette ville, répondit-elle.

-Parce que tu en as ailleurs ? Demanda Wasabi d'une voix aiguë.

GoGo éclata une bulle.

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-elle. On est pas ici pour parler de la richesse de cette fille ! Cela aurait tellement plus simple de se téléporter !

-On ne peut pas, répondit June blasée, mes sphères me permettent de se téléporter seulement là où se trouve mon ordinateur central.

-Et il est où cet ordinateur ? Demanda la brune.

-Sur une île privée, répondit June.

-Mes parents ont aussi une île privée, intervint Fred.

-Taisez-vous ! S'énerva GoGo.

* * *

July Year était dans son salon, lorsque l'un de ses agents de sécurité la prévint que June était entrer dans la Tour Toshi. July regarda les images sur son smartphone.

Intéressant, pensa-t-elle, sa petite sœur chérie avait amener des amis avec elle. Et pas n'importe qui ! Les Big Hero 6 !

Il était temps de leur envoyer une petite surprise.

* * *

La bande et June avaient récupéré Baymax sur le toit. A présent, ils étaient fin prêt au combat.

-Nous allons accéder au laboratoire, expliqua June, normalement il ne devrait pas être gardé. Mais après l'intrusion de Leyu et l'autre, ils ont du renforcer la sécurité.

June portait une combinaison noire, de temps en temps des éléments de son costume s'illuminaient. Ce vêtement n'était pas ordinaire, il était électronique tout comme les costumes de Sunfire, Sunpyre et le Samouraï d'Ebène.

-T'inquiète June ! On gère ! S'exclama Fred sous son costume de lézard.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils accédèrent à une pièce sombre. Il y avait des tas de lits, et des sortes de cellules avec des portes en verre.

-Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Honey Lemon.

A ces mots, une ombre se jeta sur elle. Hiro reconnut le Samouraï d'Ebène. Honey Lemon tomba par terre et roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup de sabre. Elle réussit à se relever et balança une de ses sphères vers son assaillant. Mais celui-ci l'évita avec aisance.

-Arrête ! S'écria June. C'est moi June !

Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

-Il est contrôlé par un élément électronique se trouvant derrière son cou, expliqua Baymax.

-Pas de problème ! Déclara GoGo. Je vais lui retirer ce truc dégueu !

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de démarrer, qu'une pluie de feu lui tomba dessus. Par sa super vitesse, la jeune fille réussit à l'éviter.

-Toi ! S'exclama GoGo. Je vais te massacrer !

Sunpyre se tenait au-dessus d'eux, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Leyu Yoshida est aussi sous le contrôle d'une puce, intervint Baymax.

-Et alors ? Fit GoGo. Je vais l'écraser quand même !

June de son côté s'avançait vers le Samouraï d'ébène.

-Ecoute-moi, dit-elle doucement, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas te laisser contrôler. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à te convaincre de rencontrer ta famille...Il y a tant de gens qui t'aiment qui t'attendent ! Pourquoi as-tu toujours refusé que je te dises ta véritable identité ?!

Ses derniers mots sonnaient comme un cri de souffrance. L'individu leva son sabre.

-June ! Cria Hiro. Baymax tu dois la sauver !

Alors que le Samouraï d'Ebène s'apprêtait à frapper June. Baymax lança son poing. Le samouraï réussit à l'évita, mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière.

Pendant ce temps, les autres se battaient avec Sunpyre. Un incendie s'était déclenché.

-On doit partir d'ici ! Fit Hiro horrifié.

Depuis la mort de Tadashi, Hiro ne pouvait plus vois la moindre flamme. Et il refusait que ces amis meurent !

June à genoux regardait d'un air hébété le corps du Samouraï d'Ebène.

-Je dois lui enlever cette puce, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Mais Hiro vit une silhouette se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Il s'agissait de Sunfire. Celui-ci tenait un revolver.

-June ! Cria Hiro.

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Il se précipita sur elle. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit d'une explosion.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs

Chapitre 9 :

July Year se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Elle revoyait les flammes et l'espoir de revoir sa sœur vivante se réduire de minute en minute.

Elle devait faire quelque chose ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que les secours arrivent !

Elle s'était précipité dans les flammes. C'est là qu'elle avait aperçu June inconsciente sur le sol. Plusieurs débris lui étaient tombés dessus. Malgré la chaleur, July avait tiré sa sœur de ces décombres. Une fois hors de la pièce, June avait ouvert les paupières. July avait senti son cœur se serrer, le visage de sa sœur était noir de cendre.

-July ? avait-elle dit d'une voix faible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas June, lui avait répondit July, je suis là.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, avait ajouter June se dégageant des bras de sa sœur, je dois aller le sauver.

Avant que July puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle avait vu avec horreur sa sœur se jeter dans les flammes.

-June ! avait-elle hurler. Reviens !

Mais personne ne lui avait répondu.

July se souviendrait de ce jour toute sa vie. Avant, elle pensait que rien ne pouvait arriver à ses sœurs. Mais cet incendie lui avait prouvé le contraire. C'est pour cela qu'elle créerait un monde sans danger. Puis la vie était tellement ennuyeuse, autant lui donner un peu de piment.

* * *

Hiro cligna des yeux. Il était toujours vivant, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment. Il se rendit compte que Baymax l'entourait de ses bras, voilà l'explication. Est-ce que June avait eu autant de chance ?

Des décombres étaient tombés coupant la pièce en deux. Hiro ne voyait plus ses amis. Deux corps inertes attirèrent son attention. C'était June, sur laquelle était tombé le Samouraï d'Ebène. Il paraissait tous les deux inconscients. Hiro ne voyait nul part Sunfire.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien Baymax ? Demanda Hiro inquiet.

Ses genoux lui faisaient horriblement mal.

-Ils semblent n'avoir rien de grave, répondit le robot, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hiro.

Baymax paraissait presque hésitant, ce qui n'était plutôt pas banal vu la variété d'expression faciale dont était capable le robot.

Baymax n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le Samouraï d'Ebène bougea. Hiro se sentit soulagé. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, mais il était l'ami de June. C'est là qu'il remarqua que les éléments qui cachaient le visage du samouraï étaient tombés.

-June ? Fit le Samouraï d'une voix rauque.

Mais June était inerte. De là où était Hiro, il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage du samouraï. Il ne semblait plus sous le contrôle de la puce.

-June, murmura ce dernier, s'il te plait réveille toi.

Les larmes du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, tombèrent sur le visage de June. La main de June frémit.

June était vivante ! Pensa Hiro soulagé.

La main de celle-ci se leva vers le visage du samouraï. Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'elle le toucha.

-Ne pleure pas, dit-elle tout bas, je suis toujours vivante.

-June ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

C'est à cet instant que Hiro reconnut cette voix. Non c'était impossible...Hiro ne voulait pas le croire. Il devait mal entendre, probablement à cause de l'explosion.

-June tu sais, dit le samouraï, je crois que je me souviens maintenant.

-Je suis contente, répondit-elle faiblement, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, Tadashi.

Le temps s'arrêta autour de Hiro. Non...non...non ! Il avait mal entendu ! Tadashi était mort ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir survécut à cet incendie et à l'explosion. Puis il se souvint de la sphère « Z ». June en avait donné deux à Tadashi. Hiro en avait trouvé une dans les affaires de son frère, mais il ne s'était pas demandé où était passé la deuxième.

Le Samouraï d'Ebène tourna la tête vers Hiro. Malgré la cicatrice dans son cou et ses cheveux blancs, Hiro n'avait plus aucun doute. C'était Tadashi.

-Tadashi ? Fit Hiro perdu.

-Hiro, murmura Tadashi, c'est toi...

June se releva doucement. Elle s'adossa contre un morceau de métal.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi June ? Demanda Hiro. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur Tadashi ?

-Parce que c'est lui qui ne voulait pas, répondit-elle, je lui ai répété plein de fois que je connaissais son passé. Mais il refusait que je lui dise !

-Hiro, répéta Tadashi, c'est Hiro.

-Tadashi est ici, déclara Baymax.

-Merci Baymax j'avais compris, répliqua Hiro sèchement.

Hiro ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant en colère. Il aurait du être fou de joie de voir Tadashi vivant. Il avait tant souffert après la mort de Tadashi...toute cette souffrance pour ça !

Baymax se dirigea droit vers Tadashi.

-Baymax ? Fit Tadashi surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Aaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le robot venait de prendre Tadashi dans ses bras. Il transporta le jeune homme jusqu'à Hiro.

-Baymax...commença à dire Hiro.

Mais il fut interrompu par Baymax qui enlaça les deux frères.

* * *

GoGo ouvrit les yeux et éternua à cause de la poussière.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Honey Lemon.

-Oui ça va, répondit la brune, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Quelque chose à exploser, répondit-elle, je crois que Hiro et June sont coincés de l'autre côté.

GoGo se releva et chercha du regard Wasabi et Fred. Elle vit une tâche rouge sous des débris. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Sunpyre.

-On doit la dégager de la ! S'exclama Honey Lemon.

-On peut aussi la laisser là, proposa GoGo qui n'aimait vraiment pas Leyu Yoshida.

La blonde lui jeta un regard exaspéré. GoGo haussa les épaules.

-S'il le faut...soupira-t-elle.

Après quelques efforts Leyu était totalement dégagé, celle-ci était inconsciente.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama Fred surgissant de derrière un pilier effondré. Wasabi est avec moi !

-Où sont Hiro, Baymax et June ? Demanda Wasabi inquiet.

Honey Lemon lui répondit qu'ils devaient probablement être coincés de l'autre côté, tout en examinant Leyu.

-Elle semble ne pas être blessé, dit-elle, mais il faudrait des examens plus approfondis, mais Baymax n'est pas là.

-Je propose de faire exploser ce mur de débris qui nous sépare, proposa Gogo, Fred je compte sur toi !

-Et risquer la vie de nos amis ?! Protesta Wasabi. Hors de question !

-Et on est censé faire quoi ? Fit GoGo légèrement exaspéré. Les laisser derrière ? Ils sont peut-être blessé ! La seule sortie est de notre côté !

-C'est vrai on ne peut pas prendre le risque de les blesser, intervint Honey Lemon, il faut déblayer petit à petit.

-Génial...ils auront le temps de mourir cent fois, grogna GoGo.

-Ne vous inquiétez j'ai appelé en renfort mon...commença Fred.

-Bon, vue que personne se décide j'y vais, intervint subitement Sunpyre, moi j'ai aucune scrupule de tout faire exploser.

La jeune fille se releva avec difficulté. Personne n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'une gerbe de feu s'échappa du poignet de Leyu et fit exploser le mur.

-Finalement je l'aime bien cette fille, fit GoGo.

Honey Lemon et Wasabi la foudroyèrent du regard.

-Aïe ! Cria une voix que tout le monde reconnu.

-Hiro tu vas bien s'exclama Honey Lemon paniquée.

-Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, quelle est votre degrés de souffrance ?

Au moins Baymax était toujours en état de marche.

La bande se précipita à travers les décombres pour rejoindre Hiro et Baymax. Ils aperçurent en premier June adossée à un mur, elle semblait mal en point.

-Vous avez interrompu le câlin du siècle avec votre explosion, dit-elle souriante.

-Zero ! S'exclama Sunpyre se précipitant vers elle. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est mon frère ?

June eut un sourire triste.

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle, mais je ne sais pas où est Shiro, je l'ai perdu de vue après la première explosion.

-Est-ce que je suis en train d'halluciner ?! L'interrompit Fred ahuri.

Les autres avaient l'air aussi choqué que lui.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Leyu.

Ils semblaient tous bloqué sur le visage du Samouraï d'Ebène.

-Quoi vous croyiez qu'il portait un masque parce qu'il était moche ? Fit-elle ironique. Ça vous choque que ça soit un beau gosse ?

Hiro paraissait aussi perdu qu'eux.

-Non c'est impossible, murmura GoGo, Tadashi est mort.

-Tadashi est ici, déclara Baymax.

Tadashi mal à l'aise n'osait rien dire. Son esprit était un peu confus, ses souvenirs étaient revenus d'un seul coup. Il avait l'impression que l'homme qu'il était devenu pendant cette année était en train de disparaître pour redevenir Tadashi.

-C'est qui ce Tadashi ? Demanda Sunpyre.

-C'est Ebène, répondit June, il a retrouvé la mémoire et c'est le frère de Hiro.

-Aaaah ok ! Je comprend mieux leurs têtes. Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, maintenant on arrête les têtes de mérou et on cherche mon frère à moi.

Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle.

-Hiro je suis désolé, dit subitement Tadashi, je ne me souvenais pas.

Hiro se retourna, il ne voulait pas que Tadashi le voit pleurer. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur June.

-Toi ! Hurla-t-il. Tu le savais ! Tu savais que Tadashi était vivant ! Et tu n'as rien dit !

-Hiro je...commença June.

-Ce n'est passa faute, l'interrompit Tadashi, elle a essayé de me le dire plusieurs fois mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter.

-Pourquoi ?! Rugit Hiro se retournant vers son frère. Tu ne voulais pas te rappeler de moi ?!

-Ce n'est pas ça, répondit faiblement Tadashi, je pensais que je n'avais pas de famille. J'avais peur que si je me souvenais, je me rendrais compte que je n'avais personne. Puis il y a eu les expériences du professeur Year, je ne me souviens pas de tout et je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça.

Hiro ne répondit rien. D'ailleurs que pouvait-il répondre ?

C'est alors qu'une lueur aveuglante les ébloui.

-Que c'est émouvant, fit le professeur Year, j'en pleurerai presque.

-July arrête ça ! Cria June.

-Arrêter quoi ? Répondit sa sœur. Ma conquête du monde ? Trop tard ma petite sœur adorée, les puces sont implantées et le programme a déjà commencé. Tous les gens que j'ai soigné vont se retrouver sous mon contrôle. Alalala...J'ai vraiment des répliques pourries de méchant.

Les robots géants de la dernière fois apparurent.

-Maintenant je dois me débarrasser de vous, enfin surtout de ce jeune homme, dit-elle en désignant Tadashi.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Fit Fred.

-Parce que c'est en se téléportant dans la chambre de ma sœur qu'il a provoqué l'incendie, répondit July, elle a faillit mourir à cause de lui.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse July ! S'exclama June.

-J'avoue que c'est surtout pour m'amuser que je fais tout ça, répondit July, puis en tant que méchante je me dois d'avoir un ennemi juré.

-C'est moi où ce dialogue c'est n'importe quoi ? Marmonna GoGo.

-Bon peu importe, ajouta la professeur Year, maintenant vous allez tous mourir.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Vieux garçons à chats

Chapitre 10 :

Hiro ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'il vit Tadashi trancher en deux l'un des robots. Comment son frère pouvait-il faire un truc pareil ?

-Modification robotique, expliqua June comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, ton frère était gravement blessé et certains de ses membres ont été remplacés par des membres robotiques, d'où sa vitesse et sa grande force.

De son côté GoGo et Wasabi venaient aussi de mettre à terre un robot.

-Ils ne sont pas trés résistants ces trucs, lâcha GoGo, c'est pas avec ça que vous allez envahir le monde professeur Year.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser ces vieux trucs, répondit cette dernière, des humains sous contrôle c'est beaucoup plus efficace. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, je leur ai donné l'ordre d'emprisonner tous ceux qui ne sont pas sous mon contrôle.

Un frisson glacial parcourut Hiro. Ils devaient absolument arrêter tout ça. Mais comment ?

-Nous devons trouver un moyen de stopper ces puces, marmonna Hiro.

-Il suffirait de détruire l'ordinateur central, fit June en boitant vers lui, si ma sœur a conservé mes plans, ces puces sont reliées par réseau à un ordinateur central.

-Baymax scanne cet endroit ! Ordonna Hiro.

-L'ordinateur central semble se trouver au dernier étage, répondit le robot.

Fred tenta d'envoyer une gerbe de feu vers le professeur Year, mais un bouclier se matérialisa devant elle. Sunpyre tenta à son tour, mais sans succès.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que je serai venue au cœur de la bataille sans protection, ricana July, vous êtes mignons.

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle s'effondra par terre. Derrière elle se tenait Sunfire armé d'un tuyau métallique.

-Comme quoi les vieilles méthodes ça marche toujours, déclara-t-il.

-Shiro ! S'écria Sunpyre heureuse. Tu es vivant !

-Espèce de...

-Mince ! Elle est encore vivante ! Soupira Sunfire.

July se releva, du sang coulait sur son visage.

-Je vais te tuer ! Rugit-elle.

Elle sortit un taser de sa poche et se jeta sur Sunfire. Celui-ci réussit à l'éviter, mais tomba en arrière. Le professeur Year allait de nouveau se jeter sur lui, lorsqu'elle se figea. Un éclair de panique traversa son visage. Elle se précipita alors vers June mais Hiro s'interposa.

-Cet endroit va exploser ! Cria le professeur Year. Je viens d'être alerté dans mon oreillette. Alors laisse moi récupérer ma sœur !

-June vient avec nous, intervint Tadashi en se plaçant au côté de Hiro.

-Hors de question ! Hurla-t-elle hystérique. Je suis la seule qui peut sauver June !

-July, ce qui est arrivé n'est ni la faute de Tadashi, ni la tienne, intervint June, si tu cherches un responsable c'est moi.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi June, fit sa sœur, tu as été blessée.

-C'est moi qui ait fabriqué cette sphère de téléportation, continua June, c'est moi qui l'ait donné à Tadashi. Alors tu vois c'est de ma faute dans le fond si j'ai été blessée.

-Bon ça suffit ! S'énerva GoGo. On se casse d'ici !

-Ah ouais ? Et comment ? Demanda Sunpyre. Les robots géants de la folle ont gentiment détruit la seule issue !

-Avec ça, répondit June en sortant une sphère de téléportation.

-Dit donc tu en as encore combien de ces trucs ? Fit GoGo.

Tout le monde se rapprocha de June, excepté le professeur Year.

-July vient, supplia June, s'il-te-plait.

-Pourquoi ferait-je ça ? Je vais passer le reste de ma vie en prison.

-Pense à May, répondit sa sœur.

Le professeur Year soupira.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

* * *

La police avait encercler la Tour Toshi, d'étranges hommes en costumes noirs les accompagnaient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que la police fait là ? Demanda GoGo méfiante.

-Mon père a du les appeler, répondit Fred.

-Parce que tu as appelé ton père ?! S'exclama-t-elle ahurie.

-Oui mais pour une bonne raison, explique Fred, que j'essaie d'ailleurs depuis plusieurs jours de vous dire.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, une énorme explosion l'interrompit. La Tour Toshi était à moitié pulvérisée.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! S'énerva July Year. Je l'ai fait évacuer avant qu'elle saute ! D'ailleurs vous devriez être content, l'ordinateur central à sauter avec ! Plus personne n'est sous mon contrôle !

-Génial, fit GoGo, maintenant direction la case prison.

Les policiers ne semblaient pas oser approcher les Big Hero 6. Un vieil homme accompagné de deux hommes en costume noir vint vers eux.

-Papa ! S'exclama Fred à la surprise de tout le monde. Tu es venu !

-Nous surveillions July Year depuis plusieurs mois à présent, répondit-il, ainsi que ces fameux Disasters.

Sunpyre haussa les sourcils, tandis que Tadashi et June paraissaient mal à l'aise.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sunfire curieux.

-Juste des gens chargés de la sécurité mondiale, répondit le père de Fred.

-Ah ouais quand même, fit Shiro.

-Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que ton père était un...euh...agent de sécurité international ?! Demanda Wasabi à Fred.

-Et ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire, répondit Fred, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus.

-Tu te moques de nous là ? Intervint GoGo agacée.

Les hommes en noir qui accompagnaient le père de Fred se saisirent de July Year.

-Je présume que je vais finir dans une de vos prisons ultras sécurisés, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, c'est quand même dommage de gâcher mon incroyable intelligence.

-Moi ce que je trouve dommage c'est d'utiliser votre incroyable intelligence pour faire le mal, rétorqua Hiro.

July le foudroya du regard.

-Tu ne sais rien Hiro Hamada, répondit-elle, avec ces puces les humains n'auraient plus jamais fait le mal.

-Oui mais ils ne seraient plus libres, intervint June.

Le professeur Year ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Demanda Sunfire.

-Vous avez commis des actes illégaux, répondit le père de Fred, cependant July Year vous a utilisé comme des cobayes.

Hiro commençait à paniquer intérieurement, il ne voulait pas que Tadashi aille en prison. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

-Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si les Disasters ou les Big Hero 6 étaient ici, ajouta la père de Fred souriant, je ne vois que des adolescents déguisés.

Même les hommes en noir esquissèrent un sourire. Hiro soupira de soulagement, il allait pouvait rentrer chez lui et Tadashi aussi.

* * *

Leyu et Shiro Yoshida attendait devant un grand portail métallique.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous accueillir comment ? Demanda Shiro.

-Ils vont être fous de joie de me revoir, répondit Leyu sure d'elle, et un petit peu content de te revoir aussi.

Shiro poussa gentiment sa sœur de l'épaule. Celle-ci lui tira la langue en réponse.

-Grand-mère va faire une crise cardiaque, dit Shiro.

-Maman va tomber dans les pommes, ajouta Leyu.

-Papa va rester figé pendant plusieurs heures sous le choc, ajouta à son tour Shiro.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Et nous on va pleurer comme des bébés, conclue Leyu.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, dit Shiro souriant.

-Moi aussi.

-J'espère qu'on reverra les autres, continua Shiro, j'aimerai bien la revoir la petite brune aux mèches violettes.

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble et ouvrirent le portail.

* * *

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, fit Honey Lemon, pourquoi Baymax n'arrêtait pas de dire que Tadashi était là lorsque June était avec nous.

-C'est parce que je suivais June en permanence, expliqua Tadashi, j'étais caché sur le toit.

-Tu étais quoi ?! S'écria tante Cass. Tu es monté sur le toit ?! Mais c'est DANGEREUX !

Tadashi sourit. Sa tante avait beau lui hurler dessus, il était enfin de retour chez lui. Puis le tirage d'oreille de tante Cass lui avait tellement manqué. Enfin pas vraiment vu qu'il était amnésique.

-Il a fait bien plus dangereux, déclara GoGo, il a fait exploser plusieurs bâtiments.

Tadashi foudroya du regard la jeune fille.

-Tu as quoi ?! Rugit tante Cass. Tu as fait exploser des bâtiments alors que tu as faillis mourir dans une explosion ?!

-C'est paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta GoGo qui s'amusait à envenimer la situation.

Lorsque Tante Cass avait découvert Tadashi et Hiro sur le seuil de sa porte le soir d'avant, son premier réflexe a été de leur tirer les oreilles. Puis elle avait éclaté en sanglot. Une fois calmée les garçons lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, sauf les parties où ils avaient failli mourir. A présent, tante Cass n'avait qu'une idée en tête, allait casser la figure du professeur Year.

Le lendemain, toute la bande y compris June s'était réuni dans le restaurant de la tante de Hiro et Tadashi. Au début tante Cass avait été sceptique en voyant June. Mais Tadashi l'avait convaincue que June n'était pas comme sa sœur.

-Aïe ! S'écria Wasabi eposant sa tasse de café. Je me suis brûlé la langue.

-Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, qu'elle est votre degré de souffrance ? Demanda Baymax.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte en programmant Baymax que cette phrase pouvait être vraiment agaçante, dit Tadashi.

-Et encore tu n'as pas connu les « Tadashi est ici », ajouta Hiro.

-Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux Tadashi ? Demanda GoGo. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est juste que tu as l'air d'être un vieux.

Tadashi avait expliqué que ses cheveux avaient pris cette couleur après les expériences du professeur Year.

-Je pense les teindre, répondit Tadashi, même si June aime bien la couleur.

-Tu te soucies de l'avis de June, intervint tante Cass, mais ça veut dire que...

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche.

-Cela veut dire que ? Fit Tadashi un peu perdu.

-Que tu ne finiras pas vieux garçon entouré de chats, répondit Tante Cass ravie.

June faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange. Tandis que Honey Lemon et GoGo roulaient pratiquement par terre de rire.

C'est à ce moment là que May entra dans le magasin.

-Ton taux de phéromone...

-Baymax tais toi je t'en supplie, l'interrompit Hiro.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici, dit May souriante.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Hiro.

-Je suis venue te voir, répondit-elle franchement, June m'a dit que tu étais ici.

-Tu es venue me voir, fit Hiro rougissant, mais pourquoi ?

-Depuis l'arrestation de July je déprime un peu, expliqua-t-elle, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai me changer les idées. Ça te dirais un ciné demain ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie Hiro ne réussit pas à organiser une pensée cohérente dans son cerveau. De son côté GoGo leva les yeux au ciel, May paraissait tout sauf déprimée.

-Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? demanda Tante Cass les yeux pétillants.

Hiro rougit de plus belle.

-Bien entendu, répondit May.

Tante Cass poussa un petit cri d'excitation.

-Il accepte ! S'exclama-t-elle enchantée.

-Mais je n'ai jamais...commença Hiro.

-Allez petit frère, intervint Tadashi, toi aussi il ne faudrait pas que tu finisses vieux garçon entouré de chats.

Hiro soupira.

-C'est d'accord, dit-il.

May lui fit un sourire éclatant. Tadashi leva son pouce vers le ciel. Honey Lemon déclara que c'était trop mignon. Tandis que GoGo levait les yeux au ciel. Seul Fred imperturbable engloutissait ses mochis sous le regard circonspect de Wasabi.

-Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, murmura June à Hiro.

-Oui tout est rentré dans l'ordre, dit-il.

-Hiro ton taux de phéromones en présence de May a augm...commença Baymax.

-Oh ça suffit Baymax ! Dit Hiro riant.

* * *

C'est quand tu écris le dernier chapitre de ta fanfic que tu te rends compte que son titre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire...Enfin bref! J'ai terminé cette histoire! Champagne ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire. Je m'excuse pour les innombrables fautes d'orthographes ainsi que du style. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit et il a fallu que je me réhabitue. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, dés le départ je savais comment elle allait se se dérouler et se terminer, malheureusement j'ai eu un tas d'autres idées que je n'ai pas pu intégrer car cela aurait rendue l'histoire totalement incohérente (déjà que l'intrigue de base est moyenne...). Un bon exemple est le caractère de July Year, à la base c'était juste une femme trop intelligente sociopathe qui cherchait un moyen de passer le temps. J'ai voulu par la suite justifier ses actions (ici par l'accident de sa soeur), mais résultat ce personnage s'est retrouvé avec une personnalité assez incohérente, je m'en excuse donc. Mon regret aussi est de ne pas avoir su mieux intégrer Baymax et Wasabi. J'ai bien d'autres idées de fanfic, mais je pense que je vais attendre avant de la commencer (malheureusement j'ai une vie dont 99% est dédié à mes études...je sais c'est triste...c'est moi qui vais finir vieille fille avec des chats).

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois ! A bientôt !


End file.
